The Call
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Elena continua esperando que Stefan regresse, mas até agora nem um sinal dele... Stefan Continua sofrendo... Bonie regressa de Portugal... Capitulo 1 bem pequenino e fofinho    Capinha em breve 3 Deixe Revew 3
1. The Call

Informação Importante:

Série: The Vampire Diaries.

Personagens que irão entrar nesta Fanfic:

-Damon (é vampiro mau bom)  
>-Elena (é humana)<br>-Stefan (é o vampiro bom, que neste momento está mau)  
>-Tyler (é lobisomem)<br>-Caroline (é vampira)  
>-Bonie (é bruxa)<br>-Rick (é humano e caçador de vampiros, mas é amigo das personagens anteriormente referidas)  
>-Jeremy (é o irmão mais novo de Elena e também é humano)<p>

* * *

><p>Oi meus amores :D<p>

Finalmente estou de volta depois de muito tempo sem escrever.  
>Decidi escrever esta fic, porque durante o verão tenho visto esta série <strong>M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A<strong>!  
>Espero que gostem :D Algumas ideias são minhas e outras acontecem mesmo na série…<br>…eu simplesmente modifico a minha maneira!  
>Para quem não sabe a série já vai na temporada 3 e é sobre esta mesma temporada que eu irei escrever.<br>Aconselho a ouvirem esta música **Christina Perri- Jar of hearts** (.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM&ob=av2e) ou** Anna Nalik – The lullaby singer** (.com/watch?v=-AnqMzLpbH4).

Simplesmente acho que fica incrível.

Espero que amem tal como eu!

* * *

><p>The Call<p>

_**PDV Elena**_

Depois de Klaus salvar a vida de Damon com o seu sangue, que Stefan não disse nada.  
>Nem um simples telefonema.<br>Gostava de saber o que aconteceu, se ele está bem…  
>Caroline começou a namorar com Tyler e Bonie foi para Portugal de férias.<br>Jeremy está fechado no seu quarto. Desde que Bonie viajou, que Jeremy está fechado e só sai para comer.  
>E eu aqui sozinha…<br>-Obrigado pelo seu beijo! Sabia que não me irias resistir! – Brincou Damon interrompendo os meus pensamentos.  
>-Damon… Não sabia que estava melhor! Quando se levantou da cama? – Perguntei olhando admirada. Não tinha um único arranhão.<br>-Está levantado há já 2 dias. Tem estado a vigiar-te! – Explicou Rick.  
>-A vigiar-me? Perguntei. Nem queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.<br>-Calma Elena, eu não conto para ninguém que você fala durante o sono! – Brincou Damon de novo, mas para seu azar eu estava furiosa.  
>Cheguei perto do seu corpo e espetei-lhe um garfo na barriga. Difícil…<br>-Auch! Tens que fazer melhor para a próxima. – Disse Damon rindo.  
>-Para a próxima é uma estaca bem aqui! – Respondi colocando o dedo no lugar do coração.<br>Damon limitou-se a olhar e a sorrir como já era costume.  
>Virei as costas e dirigiu-me para o meu quarto.<br>Não queria estar mais ali.

_**PDV Stefan (escrevendo no seu antigo diário)  
><strong>_8 de Novembro de 2011

Hoje estou mais fraco. Não bebo sangue há já dois dias.  
>Tenho que me livrar de Klaus o mais rápido possível.<br>Pensei que nunca mais iria me tornar neste monstro!  
>Que nunca mais tinha que torturar e aumentar a minha lista…<br>Da última vez demorei 30 anos a recompor-me, mas desta vez tem que ser mais depressa.  
>Não queria ter feito isto de novo, mas Damon precisava da minha ajuda para sobreviver.<br>Até agora já acrescentei mais de 7 nomes na minha lista… não faço por mal…  
>…simplesmente não consigo controlar este monstro que há em mim!<br>Quero voltar para Elena…  
>… mas neste momento estar com ela é o mesmo que ter um banquete de sangue só para mim…<br>…e o sangue dela é irresistível.  
>A minha sede está a voltar….<p>

_**PDV Elena (no quarto)  
><strong>_-Aff! – Suspirei… Estava super aborrecida.  
>As aulas começam amanhã e Stefan ainda não regressou e nem sei se alguma vez voltará…<br>… não sei como aguentar mais tempo sem saber dele…  
>-Truz! Truz… - Bateu alguém á porta dizendo essas palavras.<br>-Entre! – Disse sem a mínima paciência! Pensei que fosse Damon.  
>-Hey! – Gritou Bonie e Caroline entrando no quarto.<br>-Voltaste! Que bom ver te de novo! – Disse enquanto a abraçava.  
>-Hey Carol! Tás linda! – Continuei e depois também lhe dei um abraço.<br>Bonie estava diferente. Seu cabelo escuro estava agora liso e mais curto.  
>Caroline tinha o cabelo muito mais comprido e encaracolado.<br>-Então… conta-me como foi Portugal! – Pedi. Era uma obrigação na verdade.  
>-Olha foi tipo… M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O! Lá… - Bonie começou a contar sorrindo.<p>

10 Minutos depois…

-Para o ano eu quero ir contigo! – Afirmei.  
>-Eu vou junto com o Tyler! – Afirmou também Caroline sorrindo.<br>-Eu também posso? – Perguntou Jeremy que estava encostado á porta.  
>Bonie olhou para ele sorrindo e foi abraçá-lo.<br>-Meninas arranjem-se! Hoje temos muita coisa para fazer. – Disse Caroline sorrindo e batendo palminhas.

…All I Ever Wanted…

Meu telemóvel tocou naquele preciso instante. Levantei-me para ver quem era.  
>Se fosse Damon ou Rick tinham que ter algo de muito bom para me dizer!<br>Senão…  
>Peguei meu telemóvel…<p>

*Número Desconhecido*

Atendi, mas ninguém falou. Apenas conseguia ouvir uma respiração aflita.  
>-Stefan é você? – Perguntei com imensa esperança.<br>Ninguém respondeu, mas eu sabia que era ele!  
>Tinha a certeza!<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado da fic :D<br>**_Deixem revew por favor =)_**

Dêem-me animo para conseguir voltar a escrever 3  
><strong>LOVE YOU 3 _ 3<br>By: Menina McCarty **


	2. The Return

The Return

Personagens: são as mesmas que entram no capítulo 1.

Informações importantes para este capítulo:  
>-Klaus: é um original, meio vampiro, meio lobo, ou seja um híbrido.<br>-Rebbeca: irmã de Klaus, é uma original também, como o seu irmão, mas não é híbrida. O mais importante para si é a sua família. Nos loucos anos * namorou com Stefan.  
>-Original: foram os primeiros humanos a se tornarem vampiros. Isto aconteceu com a magia de uma bruxa.<p>

Olá meus amores. Pois é eu voltei para publicar mais um capítulo.  
>Está um pouco diferente, pois este, contém mais pormenores, mas penso que vão amar!<br>Para este capítulo, a Musica que aconselho é esta My Guardian Angel_****_

_**PDV Elena**_

22:00 Horas da Noite…

-Não entendo porque estamos a fazer isto! – Refilou Bonie de uma maneira simpática.  
>-Bonie…estamos a criar memórias. – Disse Caroline.<br>-Vamos lá fazer isto… - Disse desanimada.  
>Quem me dera que Stefan estivesse aqui.<br>-Thanks. – Disse Caroline me abraçando… os meus pensamentos sumiram.  
>Hoje era a ''Noite dos Veteranos''.<br>Era o nosso último ano naquela escola e Caroline queria criar ''momentos''.  
>Espalhámos papéis pela piscina, ratoeiras no auditório e agora estávamos a colocar rolos de papel no chão do pavilhão de educação física.<br>-Podiam-me ter dito que estavam aqui. – Disse Damon entrando no pavilhão.  
>-Se quiséssemos que você viesse, teríamos dito para você o que iríamos fazer hoje. Mas isso não te diz respeito. – Respondi chateada.<br>-Calma Elena! Ele pode-nos ajuda! – Pediu Caroline.  
>-Não estou vendo como, mas ok! – Disse voltando ao meu trabalho.<br>-Hey! Precisam de ajuda? – Perguntou Tyler.  
>-Sim… Pega nisso aqui por favor e leva ao Matt que ainda está na piscina com os outros. – Disse Bonie entregando-lhe algo muito pesado.<br>Tyler olhou para Caroline e ela respondeu-lhe com um bonito sorriso.  
>Continuámos o que estávamos a fazer.<p>

Um pouco depois…

-Só já falta o refeitório… - Afirmei olhando para o que tínhamos feito.

-OMG! – Stefan! – Disse. Nem conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali a alguns metros de mim… OMG.  
>Stefan não disse nada, simplesmente ficou parado, ali, no mesmo lugar.<br>Bonie veio para o meu lado e ficou á espera de um movimento, de uma reacção tal como eu.  
>Stefan deu um passo em frente e continuou com o olhar fixado em mim.<br>Admito que esse olhar me estava assustando um pouco…  
>-Stefan! – Chamei mais uma vez com esperanças de ter uma resposta. Simplesmente não reagiu, como se estivesse em pedra, ou estivesse a jogar comigo ao jogo da estátua.<br>Dei um passo em frente, decidida em ir até ele, mas ao mesmo tempo com receosa do que poderia acontecer. Afinal de contas eu não sabia até que ponto ele tinha desligado a sua humanidade.  
>Nada aconteceu e decidi dar outro passo, desta vez com menos receio. O resultado foi o mesmo. Stefan continuava sem reagir.<br>Agora já não tinha medo. Iria sem parar até ele, sem saber ao certo o que me esperava. O meu coração estava batendo cem vezes mais rápido do que o habitual, o que me pareceu estranho, pois já tinha estado em situações bem mais perigosas do que esta. Respirei fundo tentando manter a calma, que neste momento era difícil, mas continuava decidida a fazê-lo. Tenho estado há muito tempo á espera deste momento.  
>Tenho esperado o seu regresso…<br>-Elena! – Chamou Bonie com a sua voz fraca e preocupada.  
>Olhei para ela e fiz sinal com a cabeça que significava que tudo estava bem. Não era só a mim que Stefan estava assustando naquela altura. Os seus olhos pesados estavam pousados em mim, como se me odeia-se profundamente.<br>Respirei fundo mais uma vez e comecei a caminhar devagar, dando passos bastante pequenos.  
>Olhei para trás novamente para que Bonie visse que eu continuava bem, apesar de ambas sabermos que, em caso de ser necessário, ela usaria os seus truques para deter Stefan e apesar de o amar, isso me deixaria mais segura.<br>O olhar de Bonie ficou mais assustadiço e o seu rosto congelou. Stefan estava exactamente atrás de mim… conseguia sentir o seu respirar.  
>Deis meia volta e vi Stefan a meros cinquenta centímetros de mim. O seu olhar continuava pesado. Não podia mentir…eu estava feliz por ele estar ali do meu lado, tão perto de mim.<br>-Stefan…tu…estás bem? – Sussurrei. Tinha a perfeita consciência de que a minha voz estava fraca e tremida. O facto do seu olhar ter continuado o mesmo, fez com que o meu medo voltasse de novo e isso agora era visível através do meu olhar e da minha voz tremula.  
>Esperei para ver se ele reagia, e depois de alguns segundos, Stefan levantou a sua mão e tocou na minha face.<br>Mesmo sem vendo Bonie, sei que ela estava pronta a ajudar-me e Caroline também, caso fosse necessário.  
>Senti um ligeiro arrepio quando Stefan tocou com as pontas dos seus dedos no meu rosto. Olhei seus olhos procurando perceber por que razão ele estaria a agir desta forma.<br>Os seus olhos agora percorriam a minha face, a sua outra estava tocando no meu cabelo. Meu coração bateu ainda mais forte quando Stefan aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Por momentos esqueci-me de como se respirava e tive a necessidade de tocar-lhe no braço, podendo assim me poder apoiar em algo.  
>Fechei os olhos e os seus lábios secos tocaram nos meus. Foi um breve beijo, mas eu estava feliz por Stefan ainda me amar.<br>-Stefan fala comigo! – Pedi tocando no seu belo rosto. Alguma coisa estava a atormenta-lo. Seu olhar mostrava um tipo de arrependimento que eu não sabia que existia. Naquele momento desejava poder ler os pensamentos de Stefan.  
>A sua mão tocou na minha face e eu senti o meu rosto a ferver. Depois a sua mão desceu para o meu pescoço e senti o tremer do meu corpo.<br>Alguns segundos depois os seus lábios tocavam o meu pescoço e eu tremi de novo.  
>-Stefan…- Gaguejei. Por muito que não quiseste sentir medo, isso era uma coisa impossível neste momento.<br>Senti sua boca a abrir e pensei que Stefan me ia morder e beber o meu sangue até á última gota.  
>-Senti sua falta. – Disse-me chorando. O meu coração quando Stefan deitou a sua cabeça no meu ombro.<br>Não conseguia pensar naquele momento. Abracei-o não querendo mais que ele fosse embora. Stefan olhou-me nos olhos com carinho e com uma certa tristeza.  
>-Desculpa-me! – Pediu com a sua voz pesada e triste.<br>Fiz um pequeno sorriso que significava que embora tudo o que tivesse acontecido, tudo o que ele tivesse feito, apesar de mesmo tudo, eu o perdoava.  
>-Só me promete uma coisa… Nunca mais me deixes! – Pedi abraçando-o com força e depois o olhando nos olhos.<br>Stefan fez o seu sorriso mais doce, mas ainda tinha um toque de maldade.  
>Eu sorri e abracei-o novamente, querendo parar o tempo naquele preciso momento e não pensei em mais nada.<p>

People do meu coração!  
>O que acharam~?<br>Love? or Hate?  
>You Want More?<br>Deixem uma pequenina revew.  
>Love you People 3<br>Xoxo  
><span>Menina McCarty<span>


End file.
